


A New Man.

by Sunaisneato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crazy, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunaisneato/pseuds/Sunaisneato
Summary: He never knew life could be so tough.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Kageyama Tobio, Chigaya Eikichi/Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio/Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	A New Man.

As Kageyama Tobio walks on to a stage with a spotlight right in the middle.

He mutters these three simple words in an auditorium filled with his companions. 

"I am gay." The auditorium roars.

A femtosecond later and the whole place goes ablaze leaving only one man alive.

"You know i had to do it to em."

He saw the world different, Kageyama Tobio walks away a new man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im soooooo sorry wth im so bored 
> 
> Edit: I totally forgot i made this and then i saw that people actually read it wtf


End file.
